


It Means More to Me Than This

by ellerean



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerean/pseuds/ellerean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rin's first Christmas back with the Iwatobi boys, and though gifts are <i>technically</i> prohibited at the party he can't resist picking up a little something for their host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Means More to Me Than This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ka-ness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ka-ness).



> This is the fluffiest fluff I've ever written. Merry Christmas! :D

There was only one thing Nagisa required they bring to the Christmas party—themselves. “No gifts,” he’d said. Rin had been surprised that they’d all complied, Nagisa himself included, even though Rei had cheated with the sparkling cider.

“I was in charge of beverages,” he said resolutely, pushing up his glasses. And though Nagisa had expected something a little less fancy, he was the first to pop open a bottle.

Rin had been the only one to arrive with an overnight bag. Not that he lived _that_ far, but train schedules were spotty at best after sunset. He tried to ignore Makoto watching as he disappeared upstairs to drop his bag in Haru’s room. When he was certain no one had followed, Rin crouched before the bag and pulled out the small, wrapped box.

 _No gifts_. Well, the others didn’t have to know, did they?

It didn’t count if he shared it after they left, right?

It wasn’t much—Haru would probably find it silly. Rin fluffed the ribbon bow before setting the box on Haru’s pillow, then bolted back downstairs before he could change his mind.

It felt good to be with them again. Rin had been hesitant to come, but when Haru had called him— _Haru_ had called _him_ —he couldn’t refuse. Nagisa had the hot pot ready as they’d arrived, and Rin was unsurprised to find Haru already seated at the table picking out the mackerel.

 _Mackerel in a hot pot_ , Rin thought, sighing as he squeezed beside him.

Their friendship—for lack of a better word—was still redeveloping. Haru smiled slightly when Rin’s thigh pressed against his, not that he had a choice. The table was a tight squeeze for five, and even Nagisa was practically sitting in Rei’s lap—though Rin was sure that was a conscious decision.

No one questioned when Rin would put an arm around Haru, because that was “just how Rin-chan is.” They didn’t know about the stolen kisses after joint practice or the flutter of fingers in the locker room. It wasn’t much; the closest Rin could get to kissing Haru’s mouth was right at its corner, quickly, before he hurried to the dorms. Now, as they sat cross-legged at the table, he found any excuse to poke Haru’s ribs (“Cut that out, Rin”) or grab his arm as he shared a story. It wasn’t much; it was more than he’d dared in front of the others recently.

“Makoto,” Rin said, holding up his wine glass. “Fill me up.” Makoto topped it off with sparkling cider, but his gaze fell to the hand that rested on Haru’s thigh.

Rin didn’t care—It was _Makoto_. He probably knew more than he was letting on.

Then Makoto smiled knowingly, and Rin put both hands on the tabletop.

He had hoped to avoid Christmas carols, but Nagisa was insistent. It wasn’t so bad, though, once Rei had passed out hot chocolate and Rin slunk an arm around Haru’s waist. Not that Haru would sing above a whisper, but he wouldn’t reprimand him this time—not when Haru had leaned into him, the back of his hand grazing Rin’s knee.

“How about I teach you some I learned in Australia?”

As they stumbled over the English version of _Jingle Bells_ , Rin buried his face in Haru’s lap to hide the tears of laughter. He pressed his face to the firm muscle of his calf, breathing in the clean scent of his trousers as he tried to catch his breath. Haru’s hand on his shoulder was warm as he was nudged upright.

The party was over too soon. Makoto had offered to clean up but Rin nearly pushed him out the door, insisting that clean-up was his penance for crashing on Haru’s floor. Nagisa was already halfway down the stairs outside; Rei waved over his shoulder as he was tugged along by the sleeve.

“What a group, huh?” Rin asked, leaning against the front door frame.

“Come inside,” Haru said, his fingers brushing Rin’s wrist as he turned. “It’s cold.”

Besides scrubbing out the hot pot and wiping up cider spills, there wasn’t much to clean. The scent of seafood still lingered as Rin followed Haru upstairs, heart pounding when they reached his room.

He hadn’t _forgotten_ about the gift, but it had been easy to overlook as they’d celebrated downstairs.

“What’s this?” Haru asked, holding the small box in both hands.

“What does it look like?” Rin averted his eyes. “Merry Christmas, Haru.”

Haru stared at the gift, mouthing silent words that wouldn’t come out. “I . . . I didn’t think we . . . I don’t have . . .”

“Stop that,” Rin said, sitting on the bed. “All I want from you is to open it.”

Haru sat beside him, the mattress dipping beneath their combined weight. Rin watched his face as Haru pulled at the ribbon, slowly unwrapping the small box. When he wiggled off the box top, he flushed at the shark tooth necklace nestled inside. To Rin’s relief, the corner of Haru’s mouth twitched. It was almost a smile.

“It’s not much,” Rin said hurriedly. “I wasn’t going to get you anything, but I couldn’t _not_ —”

He was silenced when Haru grabbed his chin, then pressed their lips together. Rin’s eyes fluttered closed, taking in the fishy taste of Haru’s mouth, feeling its warmth as their lips parted. He cupped Haru’s face and kissed him back, soft and slow yet eager. He gasped when Haru broke away.

“Put it on?” Haru asked, holding up the box.

Rin lifted the necklace from its cotton batting and knelt behind him, looping the leather rope over his neck. Haru touched the shark tooth as it fell against his throat; Rin’s fingers lingered long after it was clasped.

To his surprise Haru twisted around, hugging him around the waist as they toppled to the mattress. A smile spread over Haru’s face—a _real_ smile, unabashed and grateful and only for him. Rin held on tight as Haru kissed his lips.

“Thank you, Rin,” he whispered. “Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> ([Here](http://trapsandpecs.tumblr.com/post/71111979840) on tumblr.)


End file.
